


Miss him

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Unknown narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Every couple fights. That doesn't make it any easier to deal with.





	Miss him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble challenge. 
> 
> All the Harry Potter characters and their universe belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> While I wrote this for a Drarry challenge and completely imagine this as Drarry, I purposely tried to leave this open ended enough that it could be either Harry or Draco. Or even another couple really - let your feels take over and fill in the gaps!

~~~

 

The first fight is always the worst. It rings out in your ears, long after silence has fallen throughout the house. It eats at you as you walk aimlessly from room to room, your heart getting heavier as the sun outside sets, casting long shadows and orange light through the windows. You’re jumpy, startling at the smallest sound. The cars in the distance seem so loud, though not as loud as the sound of him slamming the door as he stormed out.

 

You're sitting cross legged in front of the door, waiting, praying, that he will come back, that he will come home. To you. That he’ll find it in his heart to forgive you, to love you just enough to come back and tell you that he’ll never leave you again.

 

But waiting hurts. You can’t keep the fear from seeping into you as the darkness claims the house, threatening to claim your heart. What if he doesn’t come back? What if he finds someone else, softer and more beautiful that you could ever hope to be? You’re just jagged edges. As much as you tried to reign it in, you let them loose and hurt him too. Why would he want to come back to you?

 

You hope he will. If he doesn't, you’ll miss him.


End file.
